The present invention relates to a method and a device for mounting a strip of a filler onto the outer circumference of a bead core used in, for example, a vehicle tire.
Patent document 1 discloses a technique for mounting a filler onto a bead core. Referring to FIG. 6, in a vehicle tire, each side surface of a tire rubber 41 includes an inner circumferential rim. A bead core 42 and a filler 43 are embedded in the inner circumferential rim in annular forms. As described in patent document 1, the filler 43 has the form of a strip. Referring to FIG. 7A, the filler 43 is adhered in advance to the outer circumference of the bead core 42. Then, referring to FIG. 7B, two end surfaces 431 and 432 of the filler 43 are adhered to each other so that the filler 43 is mounted onto the outer circumference of the bead core 42 in an annular form.